


四个不自知的gay和一个狗粮吃饱的James

by Ecthelion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 请点进原作查看可爱的tag们
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecthelion/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: “是——是的。我是说，这样就说得通了，爸爸不能让妈妈幸福如果他是……你知道……”“Gay。”James帮他说完这句话，叹了口气。当然，他必须忍受一对不自知的gay在星期六下午谈论另一对不自知的gay。那就是他的生活。





	四个不自知的gay和一个狗粮吃饱的James

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Oblivious Gays and a Very Fed Up James Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825195) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/36843618  
> 原作者：OTPshipper98  
> 译者：长河亦远  
> 原作者的Notes：说给那些可能感到奇怪的人，这个同人完全没有提及被诅咒的孩子！此外，也有一些Jeddy（James和Teddy）暗示，但他们的关系是浪漫的还是柏拉图式的，完全取决于读者:)  
> 文末有一些译者的提示。

* 全篇基本James视角*

Chapter 1

“Hey, James?”

James迅速在床上坐直，合上了他的笔记本电脑，即使他并没有在做什么尴尬的事。他只是在和Teddy聊天、看游戏视频。看对着他的弟弟表情扭曲了一下。Albus正站在门口，他背后是他金发的朋友。

“你他妈想干什么，你个小混球？以及你不知道怎么敲门吗？”

“注意语言，不然我会告诉爸爸，”Albus自动回答道。他没有请求允许就进入了房间，Scorpius也跟着他进去了，虽然Scorpius看起来至少知道他基本上是在犯罪。

“你会个鬼。”他凶狠道。“你告诉他，那我就会说你没有敲门就走进我的房间，还有那天他出去上班是你弄坏了台灯。哦还有，如果这说服不了你的话，我还知道你在试图用他的旧扫帚飞过客厅。”

Albus惊恐地倒抽一口气，自动退后一步。他的肩膀压到Scorpius的肩膀，James心累地翻了个白眼。梅林啊，Al 被那个Malfoy男孩迷住了。并且如果Scorpius那一刻脸上淡淡的红晕值得参考的话，这种着迷是相互的。

“告诉我你想说什么不然就走开。我有比跟你说话更好的事情做。”他恶声道。好吧，他内心深处知道他表现得过于粗鲁了，但是说真的，Albus有时候会很烦人。

“我……我们想问你点事。”他突然听起来很紧张。而且不是那种 “你可能会因为我弄坏什么东西而生我的气”紧张，而是那种“这很严重，我不知道怎么跟你谈这件事”紧张。

因此James没有做出什么挖苦的评价，而是在床上坐直身体倾身向前。

“继续。”他说。

Albus没有马上回答。他看了看Scorpius然后视线转回到James身上，同时他拨弄着自己的手指，咬着他的下嘴唇。直到Scorpius的手鼓励性地拂过他的肩膀他才开始低声喃喃。

“你……你知道爸爸妈妈是怎么离婚的，因为他们不能让彼此幸福，即使他们很爱彼此？”

他点点头，忍不住又加了一句：“他们告诉我们的时候我也在场，你个白痴。”

Al回以颔首。“并且你可能已经注意到……嗯。”他又看了一眼他的朋友然后看向地板，“他最近花了很多时间和Scorp的爸爸在一起，比和罗恩还要多。”他匆忙补充道。

James挑起眉。他原以为他弟弟最终要对他出柜了，但是显然事实并非如此。“是吗？”

“是的，”Al 喃喃道。“最开始我们以为他们只是试图礼貌对待彼此，你知道，因为Scorp和我是最好的朋友。”他停顿了一下，非常短暂，如果不是认识他的人的话可能察觉不到。James也没有错过Al的声音在他说到“最好的朋友”时的动摇。“但是他们似乎相处得很好，那种，真真真的好。我——我们觉得他们也许……嗯……”他无助地比划，又瞟了一眼Scorpius。男孩似乎注意到了All的挣扎，因为他帮他补完了这句话，他的脸颊笼上一层暗红。

“我们开始怀疑我们的爸爸们可能相爱了。”

“什么？！”

好吧，那很可能不是最佳反应，但是为他辩护一下，James至少控制住了没有拍自己的额头，他确信如果他这样做了他会伤到自己。那两个孩子真的他妈不自知。

“是——是的。我是说，这样就说得通了，爸爸不能让妈妈幸福如果他是……你知道……”

“Gay。”James帮他说完这句话，叹了口气。他当然必须忍受一对不自知的Gay在星期六下午谈论另一对不自知的Gay。那就是他的生活。

“对，就这样。”Al说，又看着地板。

“那么是什么让你这么想的？”他捡起他残留的每一点耐心问道。也许，有希望，说出Harry和Draco彼此相爱的明显到令人不忍直视的理由会让Al认识到他爱Scorpius Malfoy爱得有多厉害。

“是他们看对方的方式，”Albus快速说道，他突然对上James的眼睛，“他们的视线相遇的时候空气中有一些什么，就像……就像他们应该牵着手并且他们两个都知道这点。”

他弟弟眼中闪现的火花也同样在Scorpius的眼里闪耀着，他补充道：“对！还有你有听到他们在彼此不在身边的时候谈论另一个人的样子吗？我的意思是，我不知道你爸爸，但是每一次我提起我想过来拜访的时候，我爸爸都笑得像个在糖果店里的孩子，就像 ‘知道他将要见到Potter先生’让他真的很开心，或是怎么的。”

“哦，对，我们爸爸也那样！”Albus的胳膊蹭到了Scorpius的，他甚至没有注意到，“哦，哦，以及你们知道我那天看到了什么吗？”

Al等着谁来回答。但Scorpius忙着微笑和热情点头，于是James抑制住了叹气，咕哝道：“什么？”

“我之前看到在他们一起喝茶，他们同时试图去拿糖罐的时候手碰到一起！我发誓，Malfoy先生脸红得比有一次Scorpius在Flitwick的课上打喷嚏把口香糖从嘴里喷出来的时候还厉害。而这说明了一些事。”

你的意思是他脸红得像Scorpius无论何时被你以任何方式碰到的时候一样？James在脑内反问道。他开始感到头痛了。

他仔细考虑了下一句话。他之前的方法显然不起作用，所以他决定单纯耸耸肩说：“是，听起来像是他会做的事情。”

Albus的脸上充满了困惑，他和Scorpius都忧心忡忡地看着。“等等，你一点都不惊讶吗？”

“我的意思是，正如你已经说明白的，他们之间的感觉无比明显。我想他们是唯一还没注意到的人。“求你了， 的梅林，让他们知道我也在谈论他们，我他妈的求你了。”

 

“是的，你说得对，”Al喃喃道。然后，他羞怯地瞥了James一眼，补充道：“我很高兴你不认为我们是疯子因为我们怀疑我们的爸爸可能是gay。当我们告诉Rose时，她失去了理智。”

好吧，他现在肯定头痛了。说真的？这些孩子怎么这么？该死的，连Lily都知道Draco和Harry、Albus和Scorpius之间的互动一丁点都不直。

“哇，是啊，那太可怕了。”一种纯粹的恐惧神色占据了Scorpius的表情，而当他妈的然Albus刚一说完话就用指尖碰了碰他的胳膊。

“那么，你想对此做点什么？”James表示。他不喜欢在自己的卧室里感觉像一个电灯泡，非常感谢。

Albus的眉毛挑了起来。“你认为我们应该做些什么？“

Hell，是的，他想。事实上，他应该早就做点什么。他一直在贿赂Lily，让她不要戳穿，等待他们自己去发现他们的感受。而这又是图什么呢？只能让Al和Scorpius注意到Harry和Draco，还是发现不了他们自己。

“嘁。我认为这明显是这次谈话的下一步。还是说你搅黄了我快乐的星期六下午只是告诉我一件全世界都知道的事？”

“全世界除了爸爸，Malfoy先生和Rose，”Al纠正道，明显试图避免说：是，这是他们打扰他的唯一原因。

“你有什么想法吗？Scorpius问道，事实上没有直视James的眼睛。这可怜的孩子还是有点怕他，自从他第一次来Potter家时James用咬人的门把手整了他。至少他看在Albus的份上试着跟他说话，保佑他。

“实际上，”James得意地笑着说，“我有。”  
________________________________________

 

“嘿，爸爸？”

Harry咽下他咀嚼的面包，从《唱唱反调》中抬起头来。“什么事？”他问道，看起来很惊讶。James没有责怪他。他通常在早上避免谈话，他们工作太多了。

“你知道Malfoy们什么时候再来吗？我想恶作剧Scorpius，我需要知道我有多少时间准备，”他很轻松地撒谎。Harry的眉毛一扬，James补充道，“我保证，这没什么危险。这是Albus批准的，你知道他永远不会让我给 Scorpius造成心理创伤的。”

James早就知道他父亲永远不会妨碍他的恶作剧，所以当他回答说“我相信他们星期三下午会来，所以你有两天时间准备你要做的事”的时候他一点都不惊讶。Harry嘴角露出捣蛋的微笑，“你有一点点可能让我参与恶作剧吗？”

James挑起嘴角笑，“你知道没有。”

“糟糕。好吧，我准备相信你不会做危险的事，好吗？”

“好—。谢了，爸爸。” 他等了一会儿，然后随便地说，“嘿，昨天Malfoy们不是才来过的吗？”  
“嗯？哦，是的，他们喝完下午茶来的，Draco和我在孩子们玩的时候聊了一会儿。你为什么问这个？”

James在听到“玩（played）”的部分畏缩了，这听起来太……“调皮（naughty）”了，当这个词用在两个彼此有意的15岁男孩子身上的时候。

“哦，没什么，”他装作无辜地说。“只是，Al和Scorpius最近似乎很多时间都待在一起。”还有你和Draco，他内心补充道，已经知道他的父亲甚至不会意识到James也在谈论他。

 

“嗯，是的。他们是最好的朋友。”

“当然，当然。但是，我的意思是，甚至我都不花那么多时间和Teddy在一起。而他就像是，我全世界最喜欢的人。无意冒犯。”

Harry轻哼了一下，摇了摇头。“不介意。”

“我有时在想，他们是否只是最好的朋友。我不知道你懂没懂我的意思。”

Harry盯着他看了一会儿，然后瞥了一眼厨房的门，在房间里施了一个闭耳塞听。当然，这是不必要的。James已经保证了Albus不会无意中听到他们的谈话。

“事实上，我懂。”

James扬起眉毛，鼓励父亲详述。Harry抿了一口茶，然后慢慢地把杯子放回了小盘子上。

“别告诉他我告诉过你这件事，但Draco和我怀疑他们在…嗯…约会。我们对此都没意见，当然，只是……我们真的不知道该怎么提起话头。我们只是有点在等他们告诉我们。”他略羞怯地耸了耸肩，James只好咬着下唇内侧，忍住不笑。有时候真的很难相信他是这个家里的人。他妈不自知，他们每一个都是。

“呃……爸爸，我不认为Al和Scorpius在约会，”他慢慢地说。“事实上，我敢肯定他们还没意识到他们相爱了。”

Harry的眼睛略微睁大了。“真的吗？“

“是啊，你能相信吗？James喃喃道，尽力降低他语气中的嘲讽。

“好吧，Draco在几周前确实提到了这个可能性，但我告诉他这是不可能的。我是说，他们太明显了，他们怎么可能不知道呢？我想即使Lily也知道这一点。”

噢，相信我，她会的。我是她还没有骗你们所有人出柜的唯一原因。 

“嗯，好吧，”James耸耸肩。“我知道Albus，他可能根本不会意识到直到有人对他“直”言不讳。双关是我故意的。

他的父亲咯咯笑了起来，但表情突然变得严肃起来。“等等，你是不是在建议我和他谈谈？“

他看起来好像宁愿再和一条龙搏斗一次。James几乎笑出声来。

“嗯，是啊。毕竟，你总是告诉我沟通对维持家庭是多么重要。

“我们得说清楚，我这么说是因为你总是在车上戴着耳机，”Harry瓮声嘟囔着。“但是……我想你是对的。毕竟，如果我不做我一直告诉你要做的事，我会给你树立什么样的榜样？“

James鼓励他向他微笑。“这就是精髓，”他说，“但是，这并不意味着你得自己去做。Scorpius也是其中的一部分，我知道如果Draco在你身边会对你和他们交谈有帮助。

一提到他心爱的Draco Malfoy，哈利的嘴唇就翘了起来，他的一只手举起来弄平——或者至少试着弄平——他的头发，“你很可能是对的。”

“我知道我是，”James说，他故意用上赌气的语气。“他们两天后都会来，所以你有足够的时间做心理准备，但没有足够的时间临阵脱逃。”

Harry怒气冲冲。“嘿，我从来不临阵脱逃！“

“那就证明吧。”

“我会的，”他爸爸立刻说。James忍不住窃笑起来。这比他想象的要简单。“顺便说一下，谢谢你的建议。”

“不客气。”

“有更多这样的谈话会很好，你知道吗？”Harry补充道，几乎算是反思了，“这些天我们谈得不多。”

“老实说，爸爸，不用了，真的。在你和Albus进行了深入交谈后，你可以和他多愁善感一下。”

Harry叹气，无奈地笑了笑。“愚蠢的夏令营，我已经开始想念我的女儿了。”

________________________________________

 

当两对白痴走进客厅时，James已经躲在厨房里，就在通往休息室的门旁边。他带着他的手机和耳机，这样他就可以假装正在做其他事以防他们抓到他偷听。但他把它们放在一边，站在门框旁边。他不能错过即将发生的事情。

“我们有事要告诉你。”James听到这句话有奇怪的回声，当他意识到他爸爸和他弟弟同时讲话时，他悄悄笑了起来。

“我们只是想告诉你——嗯，我的意思是，每个人似乎都已经知道了，所以这听起来可能有点愚蠢，但是我们发现——因为你和波特先生似乎是唯一还没有注意到的……”Scorpius匆匆说道。

“等等，我们以为你们两个是唯二没有注意到的人，”Malfoy先生打断他说，听起来非常惊讶，“你从来没提过，所以我们猜想——”

“我们从不提出来是因为你们不提出来！我们以为你们不知道发生了什么事！”Albus说。

“好吧，我不想冒犯你，孩子，”Harry说，听起来有些羞赧，“但那很明显。”

片刻沉默。

“为什么它会冒犯我们呢？Al问。

哦，天呐，好戏来了。James突然后悔没有发推直播这事，他的粉丝会爱死这个的。相反，他倾身向前去偷看。Albus和Scorpius坐在沙发上，面对着厨房的门，Harry和Malfoy先生坐在他们对面。James只能看到Al和Scorpius的脸，但是无论如何他们之间的紧张氛围无比明显。

“额——嗯，我不知道。我想发现我们在背后谈论你们的爱情生活可能会让人厌烦。

噢噢噢。噢，Merlin。Albus的表情真是值了。为什么James不能随身带着隐形无声照相机呢？！

“等等，”Scorpius慢慢地说，“他的爱情生活？”“

“不是他的——”Harry无助地朝他们的方向比划。“你们的爱情生活。就是……你们两个人的。”

又一次的沉默，就在James几乎快要用鼻息打破沉默的时候，Malfoy先生说话了。

“在我看来，我们好像不是在谈论同一件事。”

“我们显然不是，”Scorpius同意。他脖子上的红色蔓延到了了颧骨，很可能还在他的T恤衫下继续。不是James对ScorpiusMalfoy赤裸的胸膛感兴趣，而是他的弟弟可能感兴趣。“Al和我——我们不是——我们没有爱情生活。”

显然，Scorpius已经感染了神经性口吃综合症，除了James和Lily，每个波特似乎都患有这种综合症，这个事实几乎和Albus听到Scorpius的话时脸上的表情一样有趣。

“我们当然不，那……那太荒谬了。对吧，Scorp？“

“哈。是啊。完全正确。对。”

James几乎把头撞在门框上。Godric，他们他妈的太可怜了。他做出了正确的选择，不发任何一条推特——否则他的余生都会为自己的家庭感到羞愧。

不过，谈话一结束他就要告诉Teddy。

“你们两个当时在说什么？“

“关于你们两个，当然了！“Albus尖叫道。

Draco和Harry交换了一个眼神。James看不见，但他知道Draco已经满脸通红了。

“为什么你会——什么让你觉得Draco和我在一起？“Harry的声音颤抖。

“爸，拜托，这很明显。听听你自己。每次你说“Draco”就像你……我不知道，谈论魁地奇之类的。你的声音是那么的……梦幻。”

“是的，而且他不是唯一一个，爸爸，”Scorpius看着Malfoy先生的眼睛说。“每当我问我们是否能来到这里，你笑得好像你的脸都要裂了！“

Harry的头转过头去盯着坐在他旁边的那个人。Malfoy先生盯回去，那一刻没人说话。

“我——”Harry开始了。

Malfoy先生迅速站了起来。“这不是应该在这里讨论的问题。”他没有再看一眼孩子们，走出了房间。Harry犹豫了一会儿，也跟着站了起来。

“对不起，孩子们。我们将在另一个时间完成这次对话。Dra——呃，Malfoy先生和我需要一些时间谈谈，“他咕哝着。然后他走向通向他卧室的楼梯。

James纠结死了。他真的很想听Draco和Harry的谈话，但如果他过去，Al和Scorp就会看到他，而且很可能会因他让他们陷入困境而掐死他。他显然在他们要面对Draco和Harry的计划上对他们撒谎了，就像他对他父亲恶作剧一样。

“Al，我——”

“我是——”

“你是吗——”

他们同时说话，然后互相瞪一会儿。Al把手放在Scorpius头上。“没关系，我不是生你的气。”

James一定错过了什么，因为他不知道为什么Scorpius需要安慰。毕竟，Al没有理由朝他发火。

“我——我知道。”他的目光转向他们的手。他没有拉开，Albus的肩膀明显地放松了。Scorpius发出一种屏住呼吸、紧张的笑声。“我没想到他们会这么说。”

Al笑了笑。“是的，我也没有。”他收回自己的手去弄乱自己的头发。“我是说，你和我在一起？这是个荒谬的想法，对吧？”

“对。”Scorpius又紧张地笑了起来，他们之间不安地沉默着。James正准备冲进房间按头，Scorpius没有看Albus，最后咕哝道：“我的意思是，我并不是没有想过……”

Albus的头猛地一抬，“你有吗？”

“我——是的。你呢？”

Al快速地点了点头。“我的意思是，不是我……爱上了你或是怎么的_”

“不，不，当然不是，”Scorpius说，有点太快了。

“但是每当我们拥抱时，我只是……我只是觉得胸腔有种奇怪的感觉。就像我想——想再拥抱你一会儿。作为朋友，当然。”

Scorpius犹豫了，“为什么我觉得你要拉一条‘不搞基[No Homo]’的线在我面前？”他笑着问。

Al哼了一声，嘴角露出一丝浅淡的微笑。“可能是因为我在考虑说出来。”

“我知道了！”Scorpius笑了。在最不适当的时候玩梗是你的作风。这……其实是有关你我最喜欢的事之一。”

“傻瓜，”Al咕哝着，“你怎么能喜欢我的梗呢？它明明很烦人。”

“不，它太神奇了！就像你的头发一样。”

Al的手又一次抬到他的黑发上。“什么？你在开玩笑吧？我的头发很可怕！你的，反而……“他吞咽得太厉害了，James从他站的地方都看到他的喉结动了。

“妈妈常说它们是独特而美丽的，就像银色液体。”Scorpius过了一会儿咕哝道。

“我知道，”Albus说，现在他们都盯着地毯。“我……我同意她的看法，一直都是。”

Scorpius的嘴唇上勾起一个缓缓的微笑，“是吗？“

Albus 抬起头胡乱揉了揉。“是的。”

Scorpius微笑了一会儿，但他的肩膀耷拉着。他皱着眉头，仍然看着地板，紧咬着下唇。Al似乎完全不知道下一步该怎么办，他们默默地坐了整整几分钟，甚至对只是个不幸的观察者的James来说也是如此。那些孩子，上帝。他们真的毫无头绪。他还没有去打断他们然后哈哈大笑的唯一原因是，在他内心深处的某个地方，他对他的弟弟还是有一点心软的。还有Malfoy家的孩子也是，他是个好孩子，也是恶作剧的理想对象。

他妈的，但是现在他只是想把他们的头按在一起，这样他就终于可以上楼去偷听他们父亲的谈话了。

“呃……Al？”

Scorpius最终打破了沉默，James回头看着他们。

“嗯？”

一如平时能说会道，James默默吐槽道。

“我们现在应该接吻吗？“

“我——噢我的天，Scorp，我——”Albus紧张地笑着，把一只手放在自己的头发上。“我的意思是，我想我们可以？如果你愿意的话。”

“我……想？”他喃喃道，“如果你也想的话。”他急忙补充道。

Al舔舔嘴唇。“我不确定。我想是的。”

哦，拜托，Albus。我听到你亲吻你的枕头或者午夜的时候随便什么东西太多次了，你他妈的当然想。

Scorpius咕哝着一句话：“有一种方法可以知道，”James考虑了他的选择：我可以呆在这里听这一切发生，或者我可以——他环顾四周——把自己淹死在厨房的水槽里。如果那并不意味着真正死亡，我会去的。

“我以前从来没有吻过任何人……”

“而且你也不会吻的。”James走进客厅，终于啧啧道，“来吧，如果我们想听些爸爸和Malfoy先生的谈话，我们就得赶快。”他大步走向楼梯，没有给他们时间回答，回头越过他的肩膀看着他们。“你是要来还是怎么？“

“你——你听了多久了？”  
“七秒半，”他轻松地说，很清楚他们不会相信他，然后继续上楼梯。过了一会儿，他听到两个男孩跟着他的脚步声。

“如果爸爸发现你在偷听我们的话——”

“他不会，”James打断弟弟的话，“因为你不会告诉他。除非你不想知道爸爸卧室里发生了什么？”

Al撇了撇嘴嘴，但没有回答。他非常清楚，James是唯一能在霍格沃茨以外使用魔法的人，也是唯一拥有乔治叔叔的伸缩耳的人。

他们到达了二楼，James示意在他们靠近门前停下来。

Albus和Scorpius牵着手。

“啊这是一个进步，”他喃喃自语走向他自己的房间，取回了伸缩耳和魔杖。三个人踮着脚向Harry的卧室门走去，James很快检查了一下，Harry的卧室门用魔法锁上了还施了沉默咒。

“小心点，”Albus小声说，James正在用他母亲教给他的一种简单的咒语来隐藏伸缩朵。James给了他一个“闭嘴”的瞪视。这傻子是想被抓住还是什么？然后，他集中精力，尽可能安静地将物体从门和地板之间的细缝中滑进去。这花了他一些时间，然后他开始听到单词了。

“我只是希望你可以早点告诉我这件事，Dray。我觉得我浪费了这么多本可以和你一起度过的时间！“

即使现在他父亲有一点挫败，声音也在他叫Draco的昵称时听起来很柔和。James从来没听他叫过那个人。

“你现在还敢‘Dray’我！”Draco厉声道，“你不知道这些年我的感受！你说得容易，但是我应该什么时候告诉你？在霍格沃茨？当你和Ginny约会的时候，我在试图谋杀同时不谋杀校长的时候？或者在战争结束后，当你渴望和你的女朋友结婚的消息报纸上到处都是的时候？哦，也许我应该在我们再次见面的时候提到这件事因为我们的儿子想待在一起。是啊，那肯定好了。”

“Draco，我——”

“或者，甚至更妙，我应该在我们开始怀疑我们的儿子可能对彼此怀有浪漫的情感的时候承认我爱上你，但是，等等，阿斯托利亚当时还活着，我可能应该等她死，对吗？我敢打赌，如果我在葬礼上向你坦白我的感受，她的家人一定会喜欢的。”

James咬住嘴唇。他可能不应该听到这些，但他也不想离开。

在随后的沉默中，他抬起头来。他知道Al和Scorpius在那么远的地方听不到伸缩耳里的声音，他们一定在等他告诉他们。

除非他们不想……Al在Scorpius的耳朵边小声说着什么，他们的手指在James的脑袋边上擦过。

“所以你一直爱着我，但你永远不会告诉我，因为那永远不会是我们在一起的合适时间。” 这就是你所说的。”

哇哦。James以前从未听到过父亲声音中的那种痛苦。他听起来如此……挫败。这几乎使James心脏疼了起来，因为那一刻，他意识到了他的父亲真的、疯狂地爱着Draco Malfoy。

而他刚才挑起他们之间的矛盾可能毁了他们永远在一起的唯一机会。

操。

他又抬起头来，只是为了确定那两个男孩还是无心于此。他们手拉着手，互相靠近直到嘴唇碰到一起。Scorpius的整个脸都是深红色，Albus的手微微颤抖地摸索Scorpius的头发感受它们穿过指缝的感觉。

唉，至少对其中一对情侣来说是有用的。

“Merlin，Harry，我很抱歉。”Draco的声音已经不再带着指责了。那么温柔，James几乎可以想象他说话的时候轻抚Harry的手臂，“我不是故意要让你哭的。我不知道这对你来说意义这么重大。”

“没事的，”他爸爸哽咽着打断了，“我只是——需要一点时间。”

糟糕，他爸爸哭了。感谢Al和Scorp心思不在这件事上，他不希望他们听到这些，他也不想自己停止偷听，即使这让他难受，让他无比想帮助他们。毕竟，这都是他的错。他是那个没有长远考虑过他愚蠢的计划的人。现在他可能不得不搬到Teddy家去，因为他爸爸肯定不可能原谅他所做的一切。

“你很不好，Harry。我没有想过要伤害你，我只是想保护自己。”James听到一声脚步声还有衣服摩擦声，好像有人在拥抱另一个人。“这是我一直最擅长的。我猜我永远都是个胆小鬼。”

“不要这么说你自己，这叫做自我保护，而它并没有错。事实上，我可能已经能忍受你的一些自我保护了。”James听到一声低沉的、喘不过气来的轻笑声，接着是一声叹息，“我也爱你，你知道吗？我想我已经爱了很长时间了。

另一声痛苦的抽噎，一个绝对不属于他父亲的声音。

“我太傻了，”Draco声音破碎，“我应该早点知道的，我只是想……Merlin，我甚至不知道我在想什么。”

“嘘。你不傻，吾爱。“有一刻的沉默。“呃……我不知道那是从哪里来的。”

James也不知道，Harry从未叫过Ginny“吾爱”。

Draco又喘着气笑了，抽噎了一下，“而且最糟糕的是我们的孩子已经认为我们在约会了。”

“这太可悲了。”他爸爸同意了。

“你认为——”

有人拍了拍他的肩膀，James抬起头来，看到Albus的脸离他太近了。

“发生了什么事？”Albus做口型。

“没什么。”

“告诉我们！他弟弟生气地低声说。James用手捂住他的嘴，但Albus咬了他，他吃痛惊呼一声抽回手。站起来把弟弟从地板上提起来，用力把他拖到大厅的另一边。

“你傻了吗？他们可能听到你的声音！”他小声道。

“告诉我们里面发生了什么事！”

“我爸爸还好吗？”Scorpius问，他跟在他们后面保持了一段距离。

James尽力摆出一副不太感兴趣的表情，“为什么他会不好？“

“我不知道。”男孩耸耸肩，然后看着地板。“他离开客厅时似乎很沮丧。”

“好吧，难怪他不高兴！他被迫处在那么尴尬的状况！”Al嘶嘶说道，“你这个讨厌鬼，你告诉我们他们知道我们要谈论他们！“

James深吸了一口气，因为Al把他从Scorpius的问题里解救了出来，“我是说了，如果你知道真相，你就不会和他们讨论了，不是吗？“

“你真是个混蛋！“

“你们他妈不能靠自己发现自己的感情又不是我的错！“

“好吧，你本可以私下跟我们说，如果那么困扰你的话！“

“是的……说实话，让我们的爸爸和我们这样尴尬是有一点刻薄。”Scorpius喃喃自语，仍然不看James。

Albus的表情软化了，他把Scorpius的手放在自己手里，“嘿，你还好吗？“

“是的，别担心，”男孩虚弱地笑了笑，“我很高兴我们现在……不仅仅是朋友。我只是真的很担心我爸爸。”

“没关系，Scorp，他们会明白的，”Al紧紧拥抱着Scorpius说。他从男孩肩上怒视着James。“是吗，Jamie？“

呃呃呃。James讨厌那个昵称。他只允许过Teddy用它称呼她，但是当Albus知道James做错什么事却不能抱怨时他也这么做。

“他们会的，”他咬牙切齿地向他们保证，尽管他不知道事情会怎样结束。

“他们在谈什么？Al问，“你必须告诉我们，是你最先让我们大家都处于这种境地的。”

James叹了口气。他想继续和Al争辩，但可惜他说的是对的。他们应该知道。“他们在吵架。Draco很生气，因为爸爸说他应该早点说出自己的感受。然后……然后爸爸开始哭了，也坦白了他的感受。我想你打断我的时候他们在拥抱。”

Scorpius从Al的怀抱中退了回来，看上去很震惊，“那太难过了……”

“Alexa play Despa—（寒夜飘零洒满我的脸——）”Albus没说完这句话，因为James在他的肩膀上打了一拳。

“你脑子出了什么问题？那个是个史前梗吧！”

“哎痛你这个！“Albus抱怨说，揉着自己的上臂，“它仍然很有趣。”

“它不，”他斥责道，对话题的变化感到高兴。

“是的！Scorpius认为是！”

Scorpius点头，虽然看起来不太真诚，当Al和James在他旁边争论时他总是显得不自在。

Al理直气壮地抬起下巴。“看见了吗？”

“噢，拜托。Scorpius很可能会喜欢它，如果你——”

门被打开的声音打断了他的话，Harry和Draco走出了卧室，他们立刻看见他们站在大厅的另一边。James的心脏抽了一下，Harry的眼睛仍然有点肿，难道一切都做错了吗？

“爸爸，”Scorpius说着，大步走向Draco拥抱了他，“你还好吗？“

Draco拥抱了他的儿子，Harry用挫败的表情看着他们。“我很好，别担心。”

Scorpius从拥抱中退了出来，“爸爸，你真不会骗人。”

Harry哼哼了一声，声音很凄惨，这使James心跳漏了一拍，他做了什么？

“我真的很抱歉，爸爸。”他脱口而出。

“你最好是！”Albus说，突然推开他走上前去拥抱他们的爸爸，“我很抱歉，爸爸，我不想让你陷入那种境地的。”

“我也是。” Scorpius小声说。

Harry什么也没说。他只是在抱着Albus的时候给了James一个意味着他闯了大祸的父母专用表情。

James绝望地试图让气氛不要那么沉重，他走向他们小声道：“我告诉过你这个恶作剧没有生命危险。”

他的父亲给面子地笑了一下，虽然他看上去仍然很糟糕。“你还说这是Albus批准的，我现在非常怀疑这是不是事实。”

“对啊，爸爸！你要惩罚他吗？”Al似乎已经开始为胜利欢腾了，而James炸毛了。

“嘿！”

“是的，我要在暑假剩下的时间里关他禁闭。别担心，Al。”

“我已经成年了！“

“但这不是我们出来（come out）讨论的，”Harry继续说，完全忽略了James。“事实上……”他笑了笑，停了一会儿，然后爆发出一串大笑。

每个人都盯着他。

“我没明白。”Scorpius小声说。

“爸？你坏掉了吗？Al退后一部问。

过了一会儿，Draco也弯腰捧腹笑了出来，另一只胳膊搭在Harry的肩膀上，仿佛快倒了。“Merlin，Harry。请告诉我双关是有意的。”

Harry又笑了一下，然后傻乎乎地眨了眨眼。“等等。‘故意双关（punintended）’是“故意—双关（pun intended）”还是“无意—双关（unintended）”？因为这完全是无意的。”

“他们在说什么？Al在Scorpius的耳边低语。男孩耸耸肩。

“Merlin的p……瓶子，Harry。我不知道我为什么要给你解释这个。是的，我的意思是“‘无意’。”他转过身来看着他们。“我们想问你，如果我们在一起，你能不能接受，”他说，没有一个停顿，“Harry像醉鬣狗一样大笑的原因是，当他提到我们走出卧室时，他没脑子地使用了‘come out’这个说法。”

“哦哦。”Albus咯咯地笑了起来，“那实际上很搞笑！我一会儿可以发推特吗？

Draco和Harry对视了一眼，“不行，儿子。很抱歉，但是……这对我们来说全部都是新的，我们想在公开之前看看它会怎么发展，也就是说，不能发推特或者……汤不热或者无论是什么。”

James、Scorpius和Albus异口同声地叹了口气。

“好吧，爸爸。你们两个约会我们都没意见，好吗？”Albus说。James点点头，他们的父亲如释重负地对他们微笑了下，这让James的心既内疚又开心地收紧了。

“我也是。如果它让你快乐，它让我快乐，记得吗？”Scorpius抬头对Draco微笑着说，“而且我知道妈妈也会为你高兴的。”

有那么一会儿，没有人呼吸，然后Draco猛地吸了一口气，把儿子拉进另一个怀抱里。一声低沉的哽咽从他的喉咙里逃出来，Harry、James和Albus转身离开他们，给他们一些私人空间。

“我真的很抱歉，爸爸，”James重复道，“你还好吧？“

“我很好，”Harry疲倦地笑了笑。“但是你会在我四十五岁之前让我长白头发的，儿子。”

“别傻了，爸爸，”James无辜地微笑着说，“说得好像你还能长更多白头发了一样。”

他的父亲摇摇头，轻笑道：“很有趣，但你还是要关禁闭。”

“爸啊啊啊！“

“至于你，”Harry把手放在Albus的肩膀上。“你得快乐，好吗？不要让我和Draco的关系干扰到你和Scorpius的关系。”

“是的，同上，”Draco在 Albus尴尬点头时说道，每个人都盯着他看。“这就是你们孩子们说的，对吧？‘同上’？”

“是的，爸爸，但从你嘴里说出来很诡异。”

Draco有点气，“我是一个现代家长，非常感谢。”他握住Harry的手，“并且如果你们决定约会的话，我也接受良好。任何让我儿子开心的事情也让我快乐。

Harry微笑着看着他，仿佛他是沙漠中的一条河，“而这就是我爱你的原因。”

“行吧，别了，这对我可怜的无辜的眼睛来说感人得太残酷了，”James说，而Albus和Scorpius则分别发出“eeeew”和“aaaaw”的声音。

Harry和Draco一起恶作剧地微笑，“茶？”Harry问。

Draco狡黠地笑了笑。“当然，反正这是我一直来这里的唯一原因，完全不是因为你，或者那双像绿得新鲜腌制一样的眼睛——”

“恶。我们已经走了！”Albus大声说道。那两个人同时笑出声，双手交叉在一起走下楼梯。

“啊哦，我很高兴他们处理好了，”Scorpius小声咕哝了一会儿，“有一秒，当我看到你爸爸的脸时，我想……”

Al没有回答，但他的手臂保护性地在Scorpius的腰后触碰把他拉近了些，男孩把头靠在Albus的肩膀上，叹了口气，回抱住他。

James本来会离开的，但是他的弟弟眼睛里闪光地盯着他，他知道他一转身就会发生什么。

“不要。”他警告道。

Al把Scorpius揽得更紧了一些，“我不知道你在说什么。”

James嗤之以鼻。“是啊，当然。你要开始玩梗了。”

他弟弟眯起眼睛，“你不知道是哪一个。”

“唔，我想我知道！”Scorpius抬起头说，“我们要一起说出来吗？“

“绝对不要！“

“好啊，没问题！“Al抢话道，“三、二、一不要再跟我或我儿子说话了！“

“让开，我是gay……噢，等等。”Scorpius皱起眉，然后他们都笑了。

“呃，我出去了。”James生气地转过来。

“至少我们试过了，”Al在大笑间说。

“你在跟我开玩笑吧？这种事让你成为全世界我最喜欢的人！”Scorpius大喊道。

James在Scorpius在Albus的脸颊上大声地吻了一下时摔上卧室的门。他靠在门上叹了口气。他很确定他们现在公开了会变得更加难以忍受。总之，他可能不得不搬去和泰迪一起住了。

________________________________________

 

番外小剧场：

“嘿，James！“

他从笔记本电脑上抬起头来。“Lils!！过来，你这个小火球！他的妹妹跳到他的怀里，他紧紧地拥抱了她，她笑的气息喷洒到他的脖子里，“哎呀，你已经不再那么小了。”他咕哝着说。

“该死的发生了什么，James？我刚才上楼的路上看见Al在光天化日之下亲吻！爸爸和Draco依偎在沙发上！那是什么时候发生的？“

他放开了妹妹，但没有时间回答。一种纯粹的极度的震惊的表情占据了她的脸。

“哦，不，”她戏剧性地喃喃地说。“当我不在这里见证时Gay之众神拜访了我们的房子吗？我会一辈子都做一个悲惨无聊的异性恋就因为那些酷儿仙女对我的家人施魔法的时候我在夏令营，是吗？“

“什么鬼，Lily？”James大笑起来，“不，是我。我骗他们互相出柜，现在我被关禁闭了。”

她气愤地大叫起来。“我就知道，你这个白痴。虽然说你是对的！你应该等我回来，如果我们共同出力，他们就不会抓住我们！“

“你说得对，”他庄重地说，“我承认我的错误。”

“你最好！就连McGonagall在去年开学两周后也承认，还记得吗？说她以为我会像爸爸的妈妈，因为我是以她的名字命名的，但我比所有的波特加起来更会搞事！“

James哼哼了一声。他的确记得——莉莉从不停止说这些，因为她认为这是迄今为止她最大的成就。

“不管怎样，我很高兴他们现在全部在一起了。”她抬起手，James与她击掌。

“恶作剧达成！”他们异口同声地说。

然后她对他笑了起来，眼里闪烁着淘气的光芒，“而现在，要把你带出这个卧室……”

 

 

作者的Notes: 不，James并不是真的被困在卧室里面，Harry不会对他的孩子们这样做！他们可能只是需要偷偷用扫帚或其他东西出去飞，Harry会看见他们，然后叹息着对自己苦笑XD。

谢谢阅读！感谢您的点赞和评论！（还有我的西班牙语粉丝：如果你想留下评论，你完全可以用西班牙语评论，即使这部小说是英文写的！）

喜欢的话希望去给作者太太留个Kudos~ 话说这个太太真的很高产。没有beta所以后期我可能会自己修改一下僵硬的遣词造句。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文实在是太欢乐了我笑到头掉，有些翻成中文没有那么好笑了完全是我的锅。作者的tags也是超级可爱的，不过里面有一些推特或者汤不热上的梗我其实get不到，只能意会一下用在那里的语境然后意译并保留原文，能get其中精髓的小可爱可以评论或者私信告知~ 类似于我们做表情包的和网络流行的那些梗，特征是火极一时但很容易过气。  
> 设定上有一些小点，他们平时也会用麻瓜网络，很与时俱进那种。  
> 喜欢的话希望去给作者太太留个Kudos~ 话说这个太太真的很高产。没有beta所以后期我可能会自己修改一下僵硬的遣词造句。


End file.
